


Broken but not beaten

by GoldenRaion99



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaion99/pseuds/GoldenRaion99
Summary: Returning to Sadala was one of the worst decisions he thought he could make. Too many reasons that haunted him. Good thing there was a tournament for universal survival coming up. The downside was that they needed her help.
Kudos: 1





	Broken but not beaten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first fanfic that I've ever written. Due to the pandemic I wanted to have a hand in writing a Dragon Ball Super Fanfic.  
> Any comments, questions, criticism, concerns are welcomed. Also I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested please let me know. I hope you enjoy, take care, and stay safe.  
> Dragon ball super and it's characters except for OC are owned Akira Toriyama, please support the official release.

He hated how the town center was always crowded. It wasn’t big like the capital, but it was one of the largest towns in Sadala. He made his way through the market square as vendors stopped anyone foolish enough to step close to their booths. Groups of different kids ran around the center either playing or fighting.

“Great Zalama!” He would give anything to be on a different planet, even on Vampa. He stopped as a young boy had crashed into him, the kid fell back. He quickly stood up looking up at the cloaked figure.

“Hey watch it Mister!” The kid had wild hair with two bangs falling over his left eye. His narrow eyes glaring up at him. His clothes were dirty and ripped up probably from a fight. It was normal for young Saiyans to fight, to a certain degree.

“I’m talking to you.” The cloaked figure was pulled from his thoughts as the child was clenching his fists getting into a boxer’s stance. 

“Escaro! There you are!” A feminine voice cried out, looking behind the kid a mature woman pulled him by his ears. Spiky hair that came to her shoulders, her round eyes narrowing at the child. 

“How many times have I told you not to pick fights with strangers.” The mature woman took notice of him as her demeanor changed.

“I’m very sorry about that my son here likes to fight just like his Father.” She motioned the young male who rubbed his ear. “Now what do you say?” Escaro leaned forward bowing.

“I’m sorry.” The Mother nodded satisfied. The cloaked figure noticed circles of black surrounding her eyes. 

“He must be a handful?” The lady gave a hearty laugh as the boy pouted.

“You wouldn’t believe.” Her eyes revealed something else a deep sadness as she ruffled her son’s hair. He cleared his throat getting her attention.

“Do you by any chance know where I can find the home of Renso?” The lady nodded as she pointed behind herself.

“Keep walking in that direction, go past the forest and you’ll see a wooden house on top of a hill.” He nodded bowing to her and the boy as a sign of thanks.

“Thank you it was nice meeting you Escaro and…”

“Shaya.”

True to what Shaya said there was the house. It was a simple wooden cabin with a big round window pointing towards him. 

“Let’s hope she’s not here.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Renso was amazed would be an understatement. Cabba’s power wasn’t like anything he had ever seen. His blond hair flowing upwards, his irises changed from onyx to greenish blue. But most impressive was the power radiating off him.

“Amazing what remarkable power.” Never in his years had he experienced power like this. He felt relief knowing his student was the one to learn this new power and knew that the universe was in good hands. The young soldier reverted to his normal form.

“Sir the reason I’m here is because…” Cabba was interrupted by a knocking at the door. This puzzled the two men as no one ever bothered to visit the ex-captain except for Cabba.  
“Come in.” The door opened as a cloaked figure walked in. Cabba was defensive not liking that the visitor was hiding his identity. 

“Who are you?” The figure slowly reached up as he took off the hood.  
“It’s me Ceriac.” Renso couldn’t believe it as he beckoned for Cabba to help him walk. The two males embraced. “It’s so good to see you again, the last I heard you were on Planet Hera.” Ceriac grinned as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

“Yeah, I had to help take down a rebellion. The leader was a pain in the ass though. Had to give him all I got.” He turned his attention to the shorter Saiyan.

“It’s been a while Cabba.” He held his arm out to him as Cabba took it. The two Saiyans had met multiple times on various planets on assignments. They had gotten along well enough and bonded over the fact that they knew Renso.

“As much as we would love to hear what you’ve been up to. Cabba here had something important to say.” Renso lowered himself onto his chair as Ceriac leaned against the wall the two males gave the shorter soldier their attention as he explained the tournament between Universes six and seven, Zeno, and the Tournament of power.  
“...and that’s about it.” 

Cabba’s tale was remarkable and the idea of Universes fighting would make for a good story sadly the fear of being erased was real. 

“I came to ask you Renso sir to please at least consider joining.” Renso sighed.

“I’ll just be a burden to you, I’m not as strong as I use to be and not to mention my injured leg.” Renso was a former Captain of the Sadala Defense Force who had retired a few years ago due to his injury. Had it not been for Ceriac all those years ago most likely he would’ve been six feet in the ground. Cabba was disappointed but tried not to let it get to him.

“I know, why doesn’t Ceriac take my place?” The retired captain stated looking at the bewildered male. Sure, he was a good fighter but to entrust him the fate of the universe. He loved a good fight but when the stakes were this high any mistake could cost them.

“That was the other reason I came here. I was going to ask if you had some way to contact him, but the timing was perfect.” Cabba had seen firsthand his abilities as a fighter, he was cunning, intelligent, strong, but his most important trait was his will.

“I’ll do it.” Cabba felt assured as he had acquired one of the intended fighters. Now he only had to find another but from where, maybe Ceriac knew somebody that could help but the answer came from Renso. 

“I suggest that you try looking for my sister.” Renso chuckled as he continued. “I know she’s a rebel, a punk if I’m being honest. Caulifla’s latent abilities far outclass my own.” Cabba had a sheepish look as well as Ceriac. Clearly they both didn’t see eye to eye with the girl. But if Renso was the one recommending her it would be best to try and recruit her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After asking around the two males came up emptyhanded. Cabba sighed pacing back and forth, Ceriac was once again concelaed underneath his cloak.

“So how do you know her Cabba?” The younger soldier explained that he had run-ins with her gang. It wasn’t hard to imagine her leading a gang of thugs. From what he could remember Caulifla was a punk and extremely rude, but she also had that drive to be strong. Ceriac noticed someone running from two soldiers…. It was that kid; Escaro!

Cabba followed him as they ran after them. Catching up they were met with the boy being apprehended by a beefy soldier who roughly shoved the boy to the ground. The other soldier tall with barely any muscle.

“What is going on here?!” Cabba ordered the two soldiers didn’t look back.

“Stay out of this buddy, if you know what’s good for….” The two soldiers paled seeing the shorter saiyan. Cabba had a reputation as one of the strongest soldiers in the defense force. 

“This child stole from us.” The other soldier said trying to explain. Ceriac walked over to the beefy soldier who still had a hold of the young saiyan. The Sadala Defense Force had Soldiers that protected the weak and innocent with a righteous attitude. But they also had others that misused their authority and that really pissed Ceriac off.

“Still that doesn’t give you the right to treat the child in that manner.” 

“But he’s a thief!” Ceriac grabbed the beefy male by the back of his armor roughly shoving him away.

“It’s best that you two leave.” Cabba suggested noticing how the cloaked Saiyan was dealing with the soldier. The two not wanting any trouble began walking away.  
Escaro recognized the cloaked figure being the same one he had run into earlier as Ceriac stood over him offering his right hand.

“It’s you.” Escaro accepted the hand as he stood clutching a package with his left.

“Do you know him Ceriac?” Cabba enquired. 

“We kind of bumped into each other.” Escaro stood behind him cautious of the shorter male since he was also a soldier like the other two. 

“My brother’s name was Ceriac. Caulifla told me about him.” Escaro stated nonchalantly. The two males stared at him; they had finally gotten somewhere.

“Hey kid do you think you could take us to her? We just wanna talk.” Ceriac pleaded. Escaro took a moment pondering. He began walking away from the two as if almost forgetting them, he turned back.

“C’mon what’re you waiting for.”


End file.
